One Shot L'amour Parfait
by NaruSaku67
Summary: Naruto revient de son voyage et la l'amour qu'il a tant attendu ce montre enfin /!\ avertissement pour les mineur des scènes classer Hentai ! /!\


One Shot NaruSaku : l'amour parfait

Pov Naruto

Je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je suis comme mes parents : le Hokage 4eme du nom et le chef du clan Uzumaki . Je suis blond et j'ai les yeux bleus azurs comme mon père, j'ai le caractère de ma mère ainsi que les techniques ninjas de mes deux parents. Ah oui j'allais oublier ! Je suis un ninja du village de Konoha. Pour être plus précis, je suis Junin et j'ai aussi mes propres élèves et tout ça, à l'âge de 14 ans ! Je suis parti deux ans du village pour m'entrainer et pour maitriser mon démon à queues. Cet entrainement fut couronné de succès et lui et moi sommes devenus des amis inséparables . Aujourd'hui, je rentre chez moi. Je vais enfin revoir une personne ... cette personne. Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno et je l'aime et je vous avouerai même que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis l'âge de 4 ans. Elle a de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude et de fabuleux cheveux rose bonbon. Lors de mon départ , elle avait pleuré dans mes bras mais je lui avais promis de rentrer avant son anniversaire. Et c'est justement demain , le 28 mars, l'anniversaire de Sakura Haruno ! Tiens me voila déjà aux portes du village !

Fin Pov Naruto

Izumo : tiens ?! Kotetsu debout ! Regarde qui est là ?

Kotetsu : (se lève) tiens, bonjour Naruto – Sama

Naruto : (sourit) bonjour Izumo ! Kotetsu , est-ce que mon père à son bureau ?

Kotetsu : oui tu peux y aller

Naruto : bien merci. Restez éveillés car le danger guette toujours. Alors soyez vigilants !

Naruto marche tranquillement dans le village avec Kurama sur son épaule. Il souriait à chaque fois qu'on le saluait. Puis, Naruto arrive au bureau de son père, il n'entend personne et entre. Puis, il l'aperçoit. Ils se regardent pendant un moment et Naruto se mit à sourire.

Naruto : salut papa !

Minato : (saute sur son fils) Mon fils tu m'as tellement manqué !

Naruto : (rit) Calme-toi papa ! On ne dirait que les rôles se sont échangés : moi l'adulte et toi l'adolescent .

Minato : (sourit) tu m'as manqué mon fils . Tu sais, tu peux partir rendre visite à Sakura si tu en as envie.

Naruto : non ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir de mon retour.

Minato : tu l'aimes toujours ?

Naruto : disons que c'est la femme de ma vie, celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé. J'aimerais l'épouser et fonder une famille avec elle.

Minato : (sourit) content de te l'entendre dire . Bien , si on rentrait pour aller voir ta mère .

Naruto : ok papa ! Est-ce que Tsunade va pouvoir te remplacer au travail ?

Minato : En fait elle voyage en amoureux avec ton parrain.

Naruto : aah ! je savais bien qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensemble.

Minato : (tire la langue) çà n'arrivera sans doute pas encore à une certaine personne de ma connaissance.

Naruto : haha très drôle sauf que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps pour lui déclarer mon amour.

Naruto partit du bureau de l'Hokage en compagnie de son père et marcha vers la demeure des Uzumaki.  
Pendant ce temps, dans le village , une maison se distinguait de toutes les autres car elle avait beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de Naruto . En effet, à l'étage, on pouvait voir une chambre de jeune fille aux papiers peints rose à bandes blanches et aux pétales de cerisier. On pouvait apercevoir, bien au chaud sous une douce couverture une charmante jeune fille endormie. C'était Sakura. Elle tient dans ses mains une précieuse photo sur laquelle figure Naruto et elle. Le soir tomba et Sakura était toujours endormie. Sa mère entre alors dans la chambre :

Mebuki : ma chérie debout c'est l'heure ! Tu ne vas pas tout de meme pas rester couchée jusqu'au retour de ton bien aimé?

Sakura : ( à moitié réveillée ) tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens maman.

Mebuki : oh bien au contraire ! Moi aussi j'ai été amoureuse.

A la maison Uzumaki :

Pov Naruto

Quelques heures se sont écoulés depuis mon retour, à mon arrivé ma mère s'est jeté sur moi comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis 10 ans. Sa réaction exagérée m'a beaucoup amusé et je l'ai embrassé. Puis, j'ai raconté à mes parents, mes incroyables aventures.

Fin Pov Naruto

La nuit commença alors à tomber sur le pays du feu. Naruto décide de prendre une douche après avoir envoyé un message porté par un crapaud à Sakura. Quand cette dernière vit le crapaud se diriger vers sa maison, elle comprit immédiatement que Naruto était de retour. Elle se prépara et partit à sa rencontre à l'insu de ses parents. Arrivée devant la maison de son bien aimé, elle sauta tellement haut qu'elle atteignit le balcon. Elle était déjà entrée chez Naruto deux ans auparavant avec le meme stratagème. Elle aperçut son amoureux et le trouva encore plus adorable qu'avant.  
Une seule idée lui traversa l'esprit : celui de vivre pour l'éternité au côté de ce bel homme endormi. Sakura se rapprocha petit à petit et devint si proche du jeune blond qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle lui caresser les joues. Naruto sentit comme une présence près de lui et ouvrit les yeux. Sakura l'embrassa avec audace. Surpris, Naruto alluma la lumière et vit Sakura dans ses bras.

Sakura : tu m'as tellement manquée (se mit à pleurer) je ne veux plus que tu partes sans moi !

Naruto : (sert fort Sakura et essuie ses larmes) Chut je suis là à présent. Pourquoi m'as –tu ... euh... embrasser ?

Sakura Ce baiser était mon premier et si je te l'ai donné c'est parce que tu ... (regarde Naruto dans les yeux) es celui que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur (l'embrasse à nouveau)

Naruto : oh Sakura ...

Pov Sakura :

Je m'approche de Naruto et puis la d'un coup je sens quelque chose de chaud toucher mes lèvres et oui je crois rêver mais non ce sont bel et bien ses lèvres. J'enlace la nuque de Naruto et ferme les yeux pour encore plus profiter de ce moment magique. Naruto me retourna sur le lit et je me retrouvais en dessous de lui. Il me demande l'accès à ma bouche et moi je l'ouvre un petit peu. Il fit entrer sa langue dans ma bouche ce que je fais aussi après nos deux langue se touchent et nos salives se mélangent. Nos langues se livrent une bataille passionné et féroce mais aucune d'elles gagnent. Il s'arrêta il me regarde avec amour en me caressent le corps. Je regarde Naruto dans les yeux en me laissant faire alors qu'il me caresse les cuisses, je souris et je lui enlevais son débardeur. Je vis le torse de Naruto. Sans même m'en rendre compte je rougis a la vue d'une telle musculature qui me donnait envie de la croquer. J'ai commencé a lui caresser le torse et sa jolie tablette de chocolat (miam :p) après je lui dis :

Fin Pov Sakura

Sakura : (regarde Naruto dans les yeux) je t'aime !

Naruto : (la regarde aussi) je t'aime aussi ma princesse

Naruto regarda Sakura puis il l'embrasse amoureusement. Sakura sourit elle caresse le torse de Naruto. Il sourit a son tour et commença a lui caressait la joue de Sakura avant de dire :  
Naruto : (sourit) calme ma puce

Pov Sakura  
Comme réponse que je donne à mon amoureux, j'embrasse sensuellement sa nuque et lui caresse le torse délicatement. Puis j'embrasse son cou tout en descendant mes mains le long de son torse.  
Fin Pov Sakura  
Naruto : tu es sûre Sakura ?

Sakura : (continue et enlève le caleçon de Naruto qui est son seul et unique vêtement) Bien sur je le veux mon amour (embrasse Naruto) je l'ai toujours voulu !

Naruto : (se laisse faire) Oui mais faire ça a 16 ans

Sakura : (sourit et embrasse la nuque de Naruto) Hey alors ! Toi le mec dur et costaud fait son sensible

Naruto : euh d'accord ça marche

Pov Naruto

Je commence à embrasser sensuellement Sakura tout en lui caressant le corps. Je commençais à enlever ses vêtements. Sakura se retrouve vite nue sur mon lit. Je souris puis j'embrasse sensuellement sa nuque. Je descendis ensuite et j'embrasse la poitrine de Sakura. Je descends ma main je caresse le corps de Sakura délicatement avant de caresser son sexe délicatement. Je regardais Sakura avec amour et je continue sur ma lancée.  
Fin Pov Naruto

Sakura : (gémit) oui continue ça fait tellement de bien

Naruto sourit. Il continua pour le grand plaisir de la fleur de cerisier. Celle ci sourit et descendit ses mains puis elle attrape le sexe de Naruto. Elle commence à bouger sa main de bas en haut. Naruto quand à lui continua à caresser le sexe de sa bien aimée. Sakura jouit, Naruto sourit avant de gémir à cause de Sakura qui n'avait pas arrêté de jouer avec le sexe de Naruto. Celui-ci dit qu'il va aussi jouir. Sakura descend vite et prit le sexe de l'Uzumaki en bouche. Elle le suça doucement et de plus en plus vite. Après dix minutes de pur plaisir, Naruto jouit dans la bouche de Sakura. La fleur de cerisier remonta ensuite son visage près de l'oreille de Naruto :

Sakura : (murmure) Fais-moi l'amour, je suis tout à toi. Alors entre en moi, mon cœur...

Naruto : (sourit) oui j'arrive ma belle

Fin Pov Naruto

Pendant ce temps au village de Konoha, deux personnes marchaient vers la demeure Hyuuga : l'un avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau et se nommait Sasuke Uchiwa et l'autre était une femme aux cheveux bleus comme les profondeurs des océans. Cette dernière faisait partie du clan Hyuuga du fait de la couleur blanche de ses yeux et se nommait Hinata.

Hinata : Père, je sors avec Sasuke Uchiwa

Hiashi : je t'interdis de revoir ce jeune homme ! dois-je te rappeler que tu es fiancée à Neji !

Hinata : (crie) Non je ne veux pas !

Hiashi : comment oses-tu petite effrontée ? Parler ainsi à ton propre père !

Hinata : pardonnez-moi père mais vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à me marier avec une personne que je n'aime pas. C'est Sasuke l'élu de mon coeur et j'aimerais l'épouser et vivre à ces côtés que vous le vouliez ou non. Je pars ...

Hiashi : (choqué) Hinata non reviens ...

Pov Hinata

J'entre dans la demeure du clan, je vais dans ma chambre en tenant la main de mon Sasuke puis on entre dans ma chambre. Une fois la chambre fermée, je lui saute dessus et je l'embrasse comme une folle en me collant fort contre lui.

Fin Pov Hinata

Sasuke sourit et il répondit au baiser embrasse de Hinata tendrement puis Sasuke se dirige vers le lit d'Hinata, Sasuke couche Hinata sur le lit puis il va sur Hinata et commence à l'embrasse sensuellement, Hinata sourit puis après Hinata sourit et lui dit :

Hinata : (tire la langue) refais le moi (sourire coquin)

Sasuke : (embrasse la nuque d'Hinata) on ne peut pas il y a ton père juste a côté

Hinata : (tire la langue) et alors ça lui foutra encore plus la honte (rigole)

Sasuke : euh d'accord ma belle je t'aime

Hinata : (embrasse Sasuke) je t'aime aussi mon chéri

Puis la tous les deux font l'amour sans s'arrêter a deux reprises en faisant expres de faire beaucoup de bruit sauf pour Hinata, après du coté de Naruto et Sakura il continue à faire l'amour après tous les deux jouissent ensemble après Sakura tombe sur son bien aimé elle regarde Naruto avec un magnifique sourire, Naruto sourit puis Sakura dit :

Sakura : (embrasse le torse de Naruto) ouah c'était magique

Naruto : (sourit et caresse la tête de Sakura) tu la dis ma chérie

Sakura : j'ai eu raison de m'éclipser pour te voir

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse la tête de Sakura) je t'aime ma puce

Sakura : (sourit et embrasse le torse de Naruto) moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur

Puis la Sakura s'endort avec un magnifique sourire sur le torse de Naruto, Naruto s'endort en serrant Sakura

Hinata : (embrasse Sasuke) je t'aime aussi mon chéri

Le lendemain matin, Kushina monta réveiller Naruto pour qu'il prenne son petit déjeuner et vit la jeune Sakura endormie à ses côtés. Elle sourit et partit discrètement.  
Naruto se réveilla en premier et embrassa Sakura pour la réveiller en douceur :

Naruto : (sourit) coucou ma belle

Sakura : (sourit et embrasse le torse de Naruto) coucou mon beau tu as été magique

Naruto : (sourit) toi aussi ma puce

Sakura : (sourit et embrasse Naruto) faut se lever mon chéri malheureusement

Naruto : oui ma puce

Pov Naruto  
Je me lève avec ma bien aimé puis on va prendre notre douche ensemble, dès que nous avons fini je sors de la douche et me prépare tranquillement, Sakura sort et se prépare aussi devant moi devant le miroir j'enlace Sakura part derrière et je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Sakura et je dis :

Fin Pov Naruto

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse la nuque de Sakura) on a quand même fait du bruit cette nuit

Sakura : hi hi j'y peux rien moi si tu m'as tellement fait de bien avec ton énorme engin (tire la langue et rougit)

Naruto : (rigole) coquine (embrasse Sakura) tu viens on descend mon amour

Sakura : (sourit) oui mon apollon  
Et la Naruto et Sakura ont fini de se préparer, puis il descend puis des que Naruto arrive au salon Kushina voit son fils elle sourit elle dit :

Kushina : salut vous deux.

Naruto : salut maman

Sakura : bonjour madame Uzumaki

Kushina : voyons Sakura appelle moi Kushina je ne suis pas aussi vieille que ça. Naruto, ton père t'attend à son bureau. Je crois qu'il a une surprise pour toi .

Naruto : ok

Pov Naruto :  
Sakura et moi prîmes notre petit déjeuner ensemble comme les deux amoureux que nous étions. Rien ne semblait pouvoir nous séparer et briser ce puissant lien qui nous unissait.

Fin Pov Naruto

Naruto : Il est temps que tu rentre chez toi. Tes parents vont s'inquièter !

Sakura : oui c'est vrai.

Naruto : (embrasse Sakura) au revoir ma chérie.

Sakura rentra alors et Naruto se dirigea vers le bureau de son père.

Naruto : (avec un sourire gêné ) salut papa.

Minato : (rit) salut mon fils. ( le taquine) Je vois que çà avance avec la petite Sakura.

Naruto : papa ?!

Minato : (sourit) je suis désolé mon fils . Parlons plutôt de ton avenir amoureux. Pour un couple, il n'y a rien de plus important que l'amour de sa moitié mais il ne faut pas oublier que pour vivre un amour heureux il faut un foyer chaleureux. Alors voilà j'ai décidé de t'offrir la maison de ton grand père que j'ai rénové .

Naruto : (sourit) merci papa tu es le meilleur !

Pov Naruto :

Je serrais mon père tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il faut comprendre mon excitation. Cette nouvelle me remplit d'une joie telle que je voulus la partager avec Sakura . Je décidai alors de lui envoyer un message.

Fin Pov Naruto

Pov Sakura

Arrivée devant chez moi , je vis mes deux parents sur le palier de la porte. Je sentis bien que ma disparitions soudaine les avait contrariée mais leur visage dessinait un étrange mélange de joie et de colère.

Fin Pov Sakura

Mebuki : où étais-tu Sakura ?

Sakura : (rougit) j'étais chez Naruto

Kizashi : tu as dormi avec lui ?

Sakura : (sourit) oui

Mebuki : tu n'as quand même pas ?

Sakura : (encore plus grand sourire) si j'ai couché avec Naruto et j'en suis très heureuse

Mebuki : hein !

Kizashi : (commence à s'énerver)

Sakura : il m'aime et je l'aime je voulais depuis toujours sortir avec lui maintenant qu'on est ensemble je laisserai personne se mettre entre nous

Kizashi : (sourit et se calme) bien ma chérie mais si tu tombes enceinte tu as intérêt a bien t'occuper de ton enfant

Sakura : évidement

Soudain, je reçus un message de Naruto me disant de le rejoindre au plus vite à la plus grande maison du village.  
Sakura : Oh je m'excuse mais je dois à nouveau partir.

Je courus à toute allure pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Naruto me vit et me prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Fin Pov Sakura

Sakura : que se passe-t-il ?

Naruto fit entrer Sakura dans l'étrange demeure :

Sakura : quel est donc cet endroit ?

Naruto : c'était la maison de mon grand-père, le Shodaime Hokage. Mon père a fait lui-même les renovations.

Sakura : et pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici au juste ?

Naruto : (enlace Sakura) Mon père m'offre cette maison pour que nous puissons vivre pleinement notre amour.

Sakura : (se mit à pleurer) c'est merveilleux Naruto.

Revenons auprès de notre deuxième petit couple. Hinata décida d'aménager chez Sasuke malgrè les paroles de son père et de ses fiançailles avec Neji. Une fois le déménagement fait, Hinata se sentit soulagée et proposa à Sasuke de partir en voyage en amoureux. Ils partirent alors voir le Hokage pour obtenir sa permission.  
Pov Hinata

comme réponse je l'embrasse, Sasuke me sert fort en m'embrassant puis il commence à enlever mes vêtements je compris toute suite ou il voulait en venir et je le laissais faire après qu'on ait fait l'amour on s'endort puis moi je me réveille contre mon bien aimé je le réveille après on se lève et on va prendre notre douche ensemble puis on refait l'amour une deuxième fois sous la douche après s'être lavé on se prépare et s'habille ensuite on part ensemble en se tenant la main voir le Hokage on arrive puis je toc a la porte puis le Hokage leur dit d'entrer ce qu'ils font puis là je dis :

Fin Pov Hinata

Hinata : bonjour maitre

Minato : bonjour Sasuke Hinata

Sasuke : voilà maitre on aimerait partir en voyage à la montagne vous être d'accord

Minato : (sourit) bien sur amusez-vous bien

puis après Sasuke et Hinata rentre d'abord pour préparer leurs bagages puis du coté de notre couple préféré Naruto et Sakura sont dans leur nouveau lit puis Sakura a sa tête couché sur le torse de Naruto elle caresse le torse de Naruto avec son doigt et elle embrasse tout doucement délicatement le torse de Naruto puis elle l'embrasse sur le torse puis elle lui dit :

Sakura : (embrasse le torse de Naruto) je t'aime mon cœur

Naruto : (sourit et caresse la tête de Sakura) je t'aime aussi ma princesse

Sakura : (s'assoit sur Naruto en califourchon)

Naruto : (regarde Sakura) ah oui quelle magnifique vue

Sakura : (tire la langue) t'aime ça coquin

Naruto : (rigole et embrasse Sakura et lui caresse le corps)

Sakura : (regarde Naruto) chéri j'ai envie d'aller à la mer avec toi

Naruto : euh ok, on va partir en voyage tous les deux à la mer une semaine

Sakura : (se couche sur Naruto le sert fort et l'embrasse fort) je t'aime mon amour !

Naruto : (sourit) je t'aime aussi ma belle, faut prévenir tes parents pour l'aménagement

Sakura : oui mon chéri je vais aller à la maison faire mes affaires pour notre voyage toi aussi on se rejoint a la porte du village

Naruto : oui ma puce

Pov Sakura :

Et la Naruto m'embrasse sensuellement puis il me caresse de la tête au pied il aime me caresser surtout ma séduisante poitrine je me laisse faire en regardant Naruto, puis après tous les deux on se rhabille on sort de la maison après je vais dans les bras de celui que j'aime après je l'embrasse fougueusement après je descends de mon Naruto puis je l'embrasse une dernière fois après je pars chez moi en laissant mon amant qui part lui aussi pour chez lui des que j'arrive chez moi je dis à mes parents :

Sakura : (regarde ces parents) papa je vais déménager et vivre avec Naruto

Kizashi : (entend et fait les gros yeux) hein !?

Sakura : t'as bien entendu et là on va partir en voyage à la mer

Kizashi : (me regarde) euh d'accord ma puce vu que je te vois tellement heureuse

Sakura : bien sur papa

Fin Pov Sakura

Puis du coté de Naruto lui il entre faire juste un sac puis il prévient ses parents, Kushina embrasse fort son fils Minato aussi après être revenu du travail puis il taquine Naruto pour avoir entendu ce qu'il a fait pendant la nuit avec sa bien aimé, Naruto rougit puis part après avoir embrassé ses parents puis Naruto marche il voit Sasuke et Hinata il les appelle puis s'arrête :

Naruto : alors en couple vous deux ce n'est pas trop tôt )

Sasuke : hé toi avec Sakura aussi j'ai appris la nouvelle par ton père

Naruto : oui elle est venue dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais cette nuit (rigole)

Sasuke : ah je vois la suite (lui fait un clin d'œil)

Hinata : (sourit) Naruto on te laisse on part à la montagne en vacance

Naruto : ok pas de soucis moi je pars a la mer avec Sakura

Sasuke : ok ben amusez-vous bien et pas trop de bruit sur la plage (rigole)

Naruto : Ahahahah on verra frangin

Sasuke : (rigole)

Puis après Sasuke et Hinata part pendant ce temps Sakura venais d'arriver et elle saute sur son Naruto, Naruto rigole il se retourne puis il soulève Sakura, Sakura sourit et elle en profite pour enlacer la taille de Naruto avec ces jambes autour de sa taille, Naruto sourit il enlace la taille de Naruto puis il regarde Sakura puis Naruto dit :

Naruto : (sourit) on y va ma belle ?

Sakura : (sourit) oui mon amour

Naruto : avant d'y aller ton père a dit quoi pour notre aménagement ?

Sakura : (sourit et embrasse les lèvres de son bien aimé) il a dit qu'il est d'accord il veut juste que je prends soin de toi mon amour

Naruto : (sourit) tu le fais déjà à merveille mon ange

Sakura : hi hi

Naruto : (sourit) mais dis moi tu t'es changé ?

Sakura : (sourit) oui encore plus belle et sexy ça te plait (lui fait un clin d'œil)

Naruto : énormément j'adore ma belle (embrasse Sakura) je t'aime ma puce

Sakura : (sourit) moi aussi mon cœur

Puis après ça, Naruto part avec Sakura il marche en se tenant la main du village et se dirige vers le pays de l'eau ou il y a des endroits paradisiaques, Sakura sourit en marchent elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto en marchant, Naruto sourit puis il embrasse la tête de sa bien aimé, après la nuit commence à tomber donc il prépare le campement des que c'est fait il mange tranquillement après il vont se coucher dans leur tente, Sakura est comme toujours depuis qu'elle est avec Naruto couché nue sur lui, elle lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la nuque et sur le coup puis sur ces douce lèvres sensuellement puis Naruto dit :

Naruto : (lui fait un clin d'œil) tu en veux plus pas vrai petite coquine

Sakura : (rigole et continue en caressant le torse de Naruto) oui mon amour je te veux jamais je pourrai plus avoir envie de toi je t'aime tellement mon cœur

Naruto : (sourit et retourne Sakura puis il embrasse la nuque de Sakura) c'est parti alors ma belle

Puis la Naruto et Sakura s'embrasse sensuellement il font l'amour a trois reprises sous leurs tente après Naruto et Sakura s'endort l'un contre l'autre avec un magnifique sourire, a leur réveil il se regarde et s'embrasse puis il décide d'aller se laver ensemble dans la rivière a quelque pas de leur campement puis après être prêt il reprenne la route, Sakura sert fort Naruto et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto en gardant le bras de Naruto serrer dans ses bras, il arrive dans le début d'après-midi puis Naruto prend un hôtel 5 étoiles pour leurs petit séjour, Sakura sourit et sert fort son amant contre elle, Naruto sourit et sert fort sa femme après Naruto et Sakura monte dans leur magnifique chambre. La 1ere chose qu'elle fait c'est tout visiter avec excitation, Sakura rigole puis pour finir Sakura saute sur le lit, Naruto rigole puis la Sakura fait signe avec son doigt a son amant d'approcher

Pov Naruto :

Je souris en regardant ma bien aimé puis elle me fait signe d'approcher vers elle, j'approche doucement puis quand j'arrive devant le lit Sakura me prend par le gilet de Chūnin et elle m'entraine sur le lit sur elle, et elle embrasse délicatement et de plus en plus amoureusement et sensuellement, je souris puis je mets mes mains sur les mains de Sakura en attrapant ses mains Sakura sourit et elle me laisse faire alors je continue et j'embrasse la nuque de Sakura après dix minutes on arrête mais Sakura me retourne puis elle se couche sur moi avec un magnifique je souris en lui caressant la joue délicatement

Fin Pov Naruto

Sakura : je t'aime mon amour

Naruto : (sourit) je t'aime aussi ma belle

Sakura : (sers fort le torse de Naruto) je veux faire ma vie avec toi et avoir plein d'enfant avec toi mon cœur

Naruto : (sourit et caresse la joue de Sakura) moi aussi ma belle je ferais tout pour toi

Sakura : (regarde Sakura) même avoir un bébé maintenant

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse Sakura) bien sur ma puce

Sakura : (sers fort Naruto) comme je t'aime mon amour

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse Sakura) moi aussi je t'aime ma belle

Sakura : (sers fort Naruto) je veux dormir sur ton corps nu mon amour

Naruto : (sourit) d'accord petite coquine

Puis la Naruto et Sakura se déshabille puis Naruto et Sakura se couche dans leur lit et Sakura se couche contre son amoureux, Naruto sourit et caresse la tête de sa bien-aimée puis il dit :  
Naruto : (sourit) voilà tu aimes ma puce

Sakura : oui mon cœur

Naruto : (sourit et caresse la tête de Sakura)

Sakura : je t'aime mon cœur

Naruto : je t'aime aussi ma belle

Sakura sourit puis après Naruto se déshabille Sakura aussi après Naruto se couvre lui et sa bien aimée Sakura sourit a Naruto puis elle pose sa tête sur le torse de Naruto elle embrasse le torse musclé de Naruto et elle ferme les yeux pour encore plus profiter du torse de son tendre époux, Naruto sourit il caresse la tête de Sakura puis après Sakura s'endort paisiblement sur Naruto avec un magnifique sourire, du coté de Sasuke et Hinata ils viennent d'arriver dans leur chalet pour les vacances, il monte dans leur chambre pose les affaires puis Hinata saute sur le lit, Sasuke sourit il s'avance Hinata sourit puis prend avec ces deux mains le haut de Sasuke puis elle l'attire vers elle puis elle l'embrasse langoureusement, Sasuke se laisse faire puis il fait pareil après Hinata dit :

Hinata : tu embrasses comme un dieu mon beau

Sasuke : (sourit) toi aussi ma belle

Hinata : (sourit et embrasse Sasuke sensuellement)

Sasuke : coquine tu en as encore envie (tire la langue)

Hinata : oui je veux que tu me fasses encore l'amour (sourit)

Puis la Sasuke sourit il embrasse la nuque d'Hinata puis il continue en la déshabillant puis Hinata fait pareil puis après ils continuent puis il font l'amour ardemment à plusieurs reprises comme des fous. Du coté de Naruto et Sakura, Naruto se reveille vers minuit puis pose Sakura a coté de lui délicatement puis il met un short et son débardeur et part pour le centre de la ville, il voit les boutiques ouvertes puis la Naruto entre dans une bijouterie, Naruto regarde les bijoux qu'il y a dans les vitrines puis Naruto voit une bague de demande de mariage puis il demande à une vendeuse qu'il la veut qu'il l'achète, Naruto regarde puis la vendeuse lui vend. Naruto achète aussi des fleurs de cerisiers après Naruto retourne à l'hôtel il va voir le cuisinier de l'hôtel et dit :

Naruto : bonsoir monsieur désolé de vous déranger si tard, mais vous pouvez m'aider ?  
Cuisinier : oui dites moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

Naruto : voilà pour le petit déjeuner si vous pouvez mettre cette fleur dans un petit vase et (montre la boite) mettre aussi cette boite aussi sur le plateau

Cuisinier : bien sur monsieur j'en serais ravi

Puis la Naruto remonte dans sa chambre, se déshabille a nouveau puis se couche a coté de Sakura qui se tourne en dormant et va sur Naruto, Sakura ouvre doucement les yeux et dit :

Sakura : (regarde Naruto) tu étais où mon chéri (endormie sur Naruto)

Naruto : J'ai acheté quelque chose...

Sakura : (regarde Naruto et l'embrasse) ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

Naruto : (sourit et lui caresse la joue) tu verras pour le petit déjeuner mon cœur, (embrasse Sakura) je t'aime ma puce

Sakura : (sourit) je t'aime aussi mon amour

Naruto : (sourit et caresse le dos nu de Sakura)

Sakura : (sourit et caresse le torse de son amoureux) je te veux mon cœur (embrasse le torse de Naruto)

Naruto sourit il retourne Sakura puis se retrouve sur sa bien aimé puis il embrasse sensuellement la nuque de Sakura il continue et caresse la poitrine de Sakura, Naruto continue puis après il descend puis il caresse le sexe de Sakura il entre deux doigts a l'intérieur, Sakura gémie fort par le plaisir que Naruto lui offre, Naruto continue puis cinq minutes après Sakura ne se retient plus puis elle jouit en criant très fort le nom de son amant, après c'est a Sakura de donner du plaisir à son amoureux et elle suce le sexe de Naruto après quelque minutes Naruto aussi jouit, Sakura avale tout et lui sourit, et après ça tous les deux passe au chose sérieuse, Naruto entre dans l'intimité de Sakura puis bouge son bassin doucement et de plus en plus vite, Sakura hurle très fort le nom de son époux et elle griffe le dos de Naruto, Naruto sert fort Sakura puis il continue ses vas et vient, après quelque minutes c'est Sakura qui se trouve sur Naruto et qui mène la danse, Naruto regarde Sakura puis il prend en main la poitrine de Sakura il lui passe sensuellement en bougeant en même temps son bassin après une bonne heure tous les deux ne tiennent plus et jouissent ensemble en criant fort le nom de son partenaire, après Sakura tombe sur Naruto elle reprend son souffle et elle dit :

Sakura : (regarde Naruto et l'embrasse sensuellement) ouah tu es toujours aussi formidable mon amour j'adore quand tu me fais l'amour je pourrais le faire des tonnes de fois sans m'en lasser

Naruto : (rigole) coquine (embrasse Sakura) mais je suis comme toi ma puce, tu as aussi été merveilleuse mon amour

Sakura : (sourit) je veux dormir sur ton fabuleux torse

Naruto : Vas-y ma puce il est tout à toi

Sakura sourit et embrasse le torse de Naruto, Naruto caresse le torse de Naruto puis elle le regarde amoureusement.  
Pov Sakura :

Je me blottis sur le torse de mon amoureux en souriant je me sens si bien sur le torse de mon Naruto, je pense à ce qu'on vient de faire et je le sers si fort en embrassant le torse puis les minutes passent et le sommeil gagne puis je m'endormis sur mon Naruto avec un grand sourire, Naruto m'embrasse sur la tête pendant que je dormais puis tous les deux nous dormons jusqu'à 10 – 11 heures du matin puis je regarde mon Naruto en train de dormir et je l'embrasse sur les lèvres ce qui le reveilla, Naruto me sourit puis m'embrasse tendrement, Naruto me caresse la joue puis me regarde dans les yeux avec énormément d'amour . Quand l'heure du petit déjeuner arriva, Naruto prend le plateau et le met sur mes genoux après que je me sois installée a coté de lui en cachant mon corps avec la couverture, le mange le petit déjeuner puis après je vois juste une petite boite a bijou sur le plateau, j'ai les larmes aux yeux je regarde mon Naruto puis je l'ouvre et il me dit :

Fin Pov Sakura :

Naruto : J'ai passé longtemps à chercher la nature de mes sentiments envers toi et je l'ai enfin compris ! Sakura Haruno veux-tu m'épouser

Sakura : (pose le plateau puis saute sur Naruto) OUI JE LE VEUX !

Naruto : (sers fort Sakura et très heureux) je t'aime tellement mon amour

Sakura : (sourit et embrasse Naruto) moi aussi mon amour

Naruto sourit puis prend la bague et la met au doigt de Sakura, Sakura sourit et la regarde elle la trouve magnifique, Naruto embrasse la nuque de Sakura puis ces lèvres, Sakura se laisse faire après Sakura reste sur les genoux de son futur époux, elle le regarde, Naruto lui caresse le corps et dit :

Naruto : tu as bien dormi ma princesse

Sakura : (sourit) super et encore plus que super avec ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit (grand sourire)

Naruto : ah ah (embrasse Sakura et lui caresse le ventre) si on continue à le faire sans protection tu vas finir par tomber enceinte toi (lui fait un clin d'œil et l'embrasse sur le cou)

Sakura : (rougit et fait un grand sourire) ça me dérangerait pas de devenir maman

Naruto : (sourit) maintenant qu'on va bientôt devenir mari et femme c'est normal qu'on devienne aussi bientôt papa et maman (lui fait un clin d'œil)

Sakura : (sourit et embrasse son futur époux) on se marie où et quand mon cœur ?

Naruto : (sourit) ou tu veux et quand tu veux mon ange

Sakura : (sourit) la semaine prochaine ici avec la famille et ami pour qu'on fasse notre nuit de noce dans notre nouvelle maison mon amour

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse Sakura) d'accord ma belle après on appellera nos parents pour les prévenir

Sakura : (sourit) oui mon amour

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse sensuellement la nuque de Sakura)

Sakura : (sourit et se laisse faire) han oui continue j'adore ce que tu me le fais mon cœur

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse Sakura) je t'aime ma belle

Sakura : (sourit) moi aussi mon cœur

Puis la Sakura embrasse sensuellement son futur époux et elle caresse le torse de Naruto, Naruto sourit il caresse le dos de Sakura puis les cuisses de Sakura après Sakura prend son téléphone et elle téléphone a ses parents, pendant ce temps Naruto lui il embrasse Sakura derrière l'oreille puis il lèche l'oreille de Sakura et sa nuque puis après il caresse la poitrine de Sakura, Sakura sourit a son fiancé au téléphone :

Kizashi : (répond) allo

Sakura : allo papa c'est moi !

Kizashi : ah Sakura çà va ? t'as une voix bizarre

Sakura : (regarde Naruto qui lui fait du bien) ou...oui ça va super et toi ?

Kizashi : très bien ma chérie

Sakura : (gémit doucement) ah, papa... Naruto m'as demandé en mariage la semaine on va se marier vous êtes tous invités

Naruto sourit il continue puis il descend encore plus bas entre les jambes de sa bien aimé, puis là il prend les deux cotés du sexe de Sakura puis il l'écarte puis il l'ouvre et s'approche puis il lèche le sexe de Sakura, Sakura met sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas qu'on entende ces hurlement de plaisir, puis après Sakura toujours au téléphone avec son père il n'en croit pas ses oreilles que sa fille de 16 ans va devenir une femme a part entière, une femme au foyer ainsi qu'une mère de famille, Naruto continue puis le père de Sakura lui dit qu'il va prévenir sa mère puis les parents de Sakura ainsi aussi que les amis de sa fille après Naruto continue et Sakura raccroche a son père puis la Sakura hurle très fort puis jouit sur Naruto, Naruto sourit et monte puis il embrasse sa futur épouse puis Sakura dit :

Sakura : (attrape Naruto et le regarde) tu es un énorme pervers me faire ça pendant que je parle à mon père

Naruto : (rigole et embrasse sa futur femme) Ahahahah t'as aimé dit pas non avec comme t'as jouit et tu étais mouillée (tire la langue)

Sakura : (lui tape sur la tête et rougie) c'est même pas vrai

Naruto : ça se voit j'ai raison tu es toute rouge

Sakura : rho (embrasse Naruto) oui t'as raison, je t'aime mon amour

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse Sakura) je t'aime aussi ma princesse

Sakura : on va se baigner mon cœur

Naruto : bien sur je ne dirai pas non de voir ton merveilleux séduisant corps en bikini sexy (lui fait un clin d'œil)

Sakura : hi hi coquin

Après ça tous les deux vont se préparer ensemble après ils partent ensemble pour la plage des qu'il arrive Sakura se couche sur sa serviette puis elle fait la bronzette, Naruto sourit il se met à coté de Sakura, il embrasse la nuque et le cou de Sakura, Sakura sourit se laisse faire après Naruto sourit et se lève il prend Sakura dans les bras puis il court à l'eau, Sakura crie fort le nom de son amant après Naruto lance Sakura dans la flotte en rigolant et en la rejoignant a l'eau Sakura attrape les pieds de son futur mari et le fait tomber à l'eau, Sakura rigole en tirant la langue, Naruto remonte puis il attrape Sakura par la taille, Sakura sourit et enlace la nuque de Naruto elle le regarde puis elle embrasse Naruto sensuellement et elle sourit, Naruto sourit puis il s'embrasse tous les deux amoureusement puis la quand il s'embrasse Naruto entend fort leur nom de la plage, Sakura arrête d'embrasser son fiancé à contre cœur puis elle regarde et elle voit Sai et Ino, Sakura sourit et leur fait signe puis Naruto et Sakura sort de l'eau en continuent à s'embrasser, Sakura sourit elle embrasse son bien aimé après elles arrivent pres de l'eau et Sakura saute sur sa meilleur amie, Ino rigole et fait aussi la folle, Sai et Naruto se saluent puis ils se parlent puis Ino lui dit :  
Ino : alors ma Sakura tu vas te marier

Sakura : (grand sourire) oui dans 7 jours

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse Sakura)

Sakura : (saute sur Naruto)

Naruto : calme ma belle

Sakura : (sourit) je t'aime mon cœur

Naruto : (sourit) je t'aime aussi ma puce

Ino et Sai : allez on vous laisse entre amoureux à plus tard

Naruto : ok (embrasse Sakura)

Sakura : (sourit)

Après Naruto et Sakura se recouchent sur le canapé et se regardent amoureusement puis ils s'embrassent venu le soir ils rentrent ils se préparent après ils vont manger au restaurant, le soir ils rentrent à leur hôtel, Naruto sourit il regarde sa bien aimé, tous les deux se couchent puis Sakura se couche nue sur son futur époux et elle embrasse la nuque de Naruto sensuellement, puis la tous les deux font l'amour à plusieurs reprises après Sakura se couche sur Naruto avec un magnifique sourire après les jours passent toute la famille et tout le monde est la puis aujourd'hui c'est le grand mariage de Naruto et Sakura la Sakura est déjà réveillée sur le torse de Naruto en lui caressant le torse délicatement, Naruto ouvre les yeux il voit Sakura il sourit puis Sakura embrasse le torse de Naruto et Naruto amoureusement Naruto sourit il continue puis il caresse les cuisses de Sakura, Sakura sourit se laisse faire puis Sakura dit :

Sakura : (sourit) hi hi je t'aime mon cœur

Naruto : (sourit) je t'aime aussi ma belle

Sakura : (sourit) ce soir on sera mari et femme

Naruto : (sourit) oui ma belle

Sakura : tellement hâte d'y être

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse Sakura) moi aussi ma belle

Après Sakura et Naruto se lèvent ils s'embrassent puis vont se laver, après ils passent toute la journée à se préparer pour leur mariage, pour cette occasion Hinata et Sasuke sont venus, après la cérémonie commence Sakura et Naruto sont face à face à se regarder puis le maire dit :

Maire : on peux commencer ?

Naruto : oui

Sakura : oui bien sur

Maire : on est tous la aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux être par les liens sacrés du mariage celui de Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki !

Sakura : (regarde Naruto)

Maire : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze voulez – vous prendre Sakura Haruno comme légitime épouse et promettez-vous de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare

Naruto : (regarde Sakura) oui je le veux je l'aimerai même au-delà de la mort

Maire : (sourit) Melle Sakura Haruno voulez – vous prendre pour légitime époux Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare

Sakura : (regarde son futur époux) oui je veux même au-delà de la mort

Maire : les bagues s'il vous plait !

Sasuke donne les bagues à son meilleur ami en lui souriant

Naruto : (prend)

Maire : vous pouvez enfiler les bagues au doigt de son partenaire

Naruto sourit et met sa bague au doigt de sa belle Sakura, Naruto sourit après il lui embrasse la main, Sakura rougit après elle aussi met sa bague au doigt de Naruto après le maire dit :

Maire : je vous déclare mari et femme vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Pov Naruto :

Je m'approche de mon épouse, je la prend dans les bras puis je m'empare de ses douces lèvres , ma femme me sourit puis elle enlace ma nuque et elle ferme les yeux tous les deux on approfondit notre doux baiser, nous entrons nos langues dans la bouche de l'autre puis nous les mélangeons et Sakura me saute dessus et m'enlace la taille avec ces jambes et continue encore plus sensuellement alors que tout le monde nous applaudit, après Sakura et moi-même nous arrêtons nous reprenons notre respiration puis on sourit et la Sakura sourit elle m'embrasse puis dit :  
Fin Pov Naruto :

Sakura : je t'aime mon cœur, j'adore ce baiser

Naruto : (sourit) je t'aime aussi ma belle, moi aussi ma princesse

Et là tout le monde applaudit et leur saute dessus les félicite après tout le monde va dans une salle puis ils font la fête, puis vers les quatre heures du matin, Sakura se trouve toujours sur Naruto à profiter de son époux, puis la Naruto dit a l'oreille de son épouse :

Naruto : on rentre à la maison ma puce comme tu le voulais mon cœur

Sakura : (sourit) hi hi oui mon amour  
Et là les jeunes mariés disent au revoir a tout le monde après Naruto part avec Sakura en la portant comme une princesse puis disparait avec un éclair et là il arrive dans leur maison à Konoha, Naruto pose sa femme au sol puis il la plaque fort contre le mur puis lui lèche la nuque et le coup en lui enlevant sa robe de mariée, Sakura sourit et elle se retrouve en porte jarretelle blanc et elle sourit a son époux d'un regard coquin puis Sakura se sent soulevée par son époux Naruto sourit il embrasse Sakura sensuellement et dit :

Naruto : (sourit) magnifique tes dessous sexy (lui fait un clin d'œil)

Sakura : (tire la langue) ça t'excite je parie mon cher et tendre coquin de mari

Naruto : (sourit et plaque les mains de Sakura sur le mur et lui lèche le cou) ah ça tu peux le dire tu vas voir toi ce soir ou plutôt ce matin

Naruto continue il lèche la nuque de Sakura, en tenant fermement les poignets de Sakura qui ne peux pas se retirer de l'emprise de Naruto, Naruto continue puis il caresse tout le corps délicatement et sensuellement du corps de Sakura, Sakura sourit se laisse faire puis elle embrasse Sakura sexuellement, puis après Naruto met Sakura sur le canapé il va sur Sakura et l'embrasse sensuellement sur la nuque et le cou de Sakura, Sakura sourit se laisse faire en disant :

Sakura : mmhh han oui j'adore ce que tu me fais subir vas-y continue (tire la langue)

Naruto : ah ah (continue) tu peux compter sur moi la ma belle petite coquine (tire la langue)

Naruto sourit et lèche le long de la nuque de sa bien aimée en lui enlevant son soutif puis masse la poitrine de Sakura, Sakura sourit se laisse faire, Naruto continue puis après il porte à nouveau Sakura puis monte dans leurs chambre en la portent, Sakura sourit et en profite pour embrasser son époux sexuellement, Naruto sourit il fait de même en caressant le corps de Sakura sexuellement, Sakura sourit se laisse faire après Naruto arrive puis il couche Sakura sur le lit il va sur Sakura, Sakura sourit elle se laisse faire puis elle enlève le haut de Naruto jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve torse nu, Naruto sourit et lèche le cou de Sakura puis il couche et masse la poitrine de son épouse, Naruto continue il lèche le cou de Sakura et lui masse les seins après il commence à descendre il embrasse délicatement la poitrine de Sakura, Sakura sourit et gémie de plaisir, Naruto continue puis masse et tire et tourne ces doigts autour des tétons des seins de Sakura il continue plus intensément puis descend plus ces mains il caresse le corps se Sakura délicatement ce qui donne des frissons a Sakura, Naruto sourit il continue en descendant ses mains puis il commence en léchant les tétons de Sakura, Sakura crie de plaisir, Naruto sourit il continue et les suce puis après Naruto descend en embrassant le corps de Sakura, Sakura gémie fort en étant toute rouge et en regardant son époux, Naruto arrive devant l'entre jambe de Sakura, Sakura regarde Naruto, Naruto sourit puis il s'approche plus et il écarte le sexe de Sakura et il commence à lui lécher en bougeant sa langue dans tous les sens, Sakura hurle fort et sert fort les cheveux de Naruto, Naruto sourit il continue puis il caresse les fesses de Sakura et la Naruto entre un doigt a l'intérieur, Sakura hurle fort et se sent soulever part l'excitation, Naruto continue plus et en bougeant de plus en plus vite ces doigts et sa langue puis la Sakura tient plus et jouit, Naruto sourit il monte et embrasse Sakura puis Sakura dit :

Sakura : (reprend sa respiration) putain c'était trop bon pour juste le début

Naruto : (sourit) hi hi (embrasse la nuque de Sakura) une coquine toi (tire la langue)

Sakura : (met Naruto sur le dos et va sur Naruto) hi hi oui est fière de l'être surtout avec mon tendre époux a moi (tire la langue)

Naruto : (sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil)

Sakura : (sourit et embrasse la nuque de Naruto)

Naruto sourit se laisse faire, Sakura sourit et elle embrasse le cou de Naruto, Sakura continue se met à le lécher, Naruto sourit et se laisse faire, Sakura continue et caresse le torse de Naruto, Sakura sourit elle continue elle lui lèche le cou et la nuque elle continue puis descend en léchant le corps de Naruto puis elle lèche le torse de Naruto, elle suce les tétons de Naruto en regardant Naruto, Naruto sourit et il rigole, Sakura sourit elle continue puis elle descend ces mains elle arrive en bas puis elle prend l'engin de Naruto en main, Naruto rougit et regarde sa bien aimée, Sakura sourit en regardant Naruto puis elle bouge sa main de bas en haut sur le sexe de Naruto, Naruto gémit, puis Sakura accélère les mouvements de sa main, Sakura continue puis elle descend en léchant le ventre de Naruto après Sakura arrive face au sexe de Naruto après Sakura s'approche puis elle lèche le long du sexe de Naruto, Naruto gémie plus fort, Sakura continue puis elle bouge sa langue sur le gland de Naruto vite, Naruto donne des petits cris, Sakura sourit elle continue puis entre le sexe de Naruto dans sa bouche puis commence à bouger sa tête de bas en haut et tourne sa langue autour du sexe de Naruto en bougeant de bas en haut, Sakura continue après elle met en continuent ces bas et vient avec sa tête le sexe de son mari entre sa poitrine, Sakura bouge sa poitrine de bas en haut en léchant le sexe de Naruto en accélérant la vitesse puis après les minutes passe et après une bonne vingtaine de minutes Naruto ne tient plus et jouit sans retenue puis Sakura prend tout dans sa bouche elle regarde son époux et l'avale en le regardant avec un regard coquin, Naruto regarde Sakura et lui dit :

Naruto : (sourit) tu es une vraie coquine toi

Sakura : (remonte et embrasse Naruto) hi hi tu aimes ça non ?

Naruto : (sourit et caresse les cuisses de Sakura et l'embrasse sexuellement) j'adore même ma belle

Sakura : (sourit lui fait un clin d'œil et l'embrasse sur le cou) hi hi je te veux fais moi hurler mon cœur

Puis la Naruto sourit il retourne Sakura il la couche sur le dos sur leur lit, Sakura sourit elle enlace la nuque de Naruto, Naruto sourit il embrasse la nuque de Sakura sensuellement puis la Naruto lève les jambes de Sakura il écarte les fesses de Sakura puis là il regarde son épouse et il entre son sexe dans les fesses de Sakura, Sakura hurle très fort part douleur mais Naruto bouge doucement et délicatement dans les fesses de Sakura, Sakura hurle fort elle sert fort Naruto elle lui griffe le dos et enlace la taille de Naruto, Naruto regarde Sakura il lui caresse la joue puis il continue ses mouvements de bassin, Sakura crie de plaisir et crie le nom de son époux en lui disant de continuer, Naruto sourit et continue de s'enfoncer profondément dans les fesses de Sakura Naruto continue puis après il soulève Sakura puis se lève et continue debout ce qui donne encore plus d'effet, Sakura hurle très fort Naruto continue ces mouvement il plaque Sakura contre le mur et continue ses va et viens, Sakura hurle très fort et regarde Naruto intensément, Naruto sourit il continue puis il embrasse sa femme et joue avec sa langue, Sakura sourit d'un regard coquin et hurle fort Naruto continue puis Sakura hurle en disant :

Sakura : (hurle fort de plaisir) HAN OUI J'ADORE VAS-Y CONTINUE ENCORE PLUS VITE MON COEUR TU ES LE MEILLEUR C'EST TROP BONNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto sourit en regardant son épouse et il continue ses accélérations des vas et viens, Sakura hurle fort après tous les deux ne tiennent plus et Sakura et Naruto jouissent a ensemble, Sakura tombe sur le lit elle sourit en regardant son époux, Naruto sourit il va sur Sakura et embrasse le corps en montant le long du corps de Sakura puis il embrasse le corps de Sakura sensuellement puis il entre sa langue dans la bouche de Sakura, Sakura sourit et fait de même après Naruto sourit il embrasse la nuque de Sakura, Sakura rigole puis elle dit :

Sakura : (tire la langue et lui fait un regard coquin) viens en moi mon cœur fais moi un enfant

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse la nuque de Sakura) d'accord mon ange

Puis la Naruto entre d'un coup pleinement dans Sakura ce qui donne pour effet que Sakura hurle très fort, Sakura regarde Naruto d'un regard coquin, Naruto sourit il prend les mains de Sakura dans les siennes et bouge son bassin dans le sexe de Sakura, Sakura crie fort en souriant a son mari, Naruto sourit il lâche les mains de Sakura et met ses mains sur les seins de Sakura il les presse et lèche les tétons de Sakura en bougeant très vite dans le sexe de Sakura, Sakura hurle très fort puis Naruto continue, Sakura regarde son mari dans les yeux Naruto lui sourit et continue puis après Naruto se lève, Sakura enlace la taille de Naruto avec ses jambes et met ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto, Naruto sourit il bouge très vite son bassin en tenant fermement les fesses de Sakura dans ces mains, Sakura crie fort et sert très fort ces jambes et ces bras autour de la nuque de Naruto, Naruto continue et enfonce plus profondément Sakura se met à hurler encore plus fort. Naruto regarde Sakura il continue très fort après cinq bonnes minutes Naruto retourne sur le lit et se couche sur le dos avec Sakura sur lui Sakura sourit elle se couche sur Naruto et l'enlace puis elle bouge son bassin en criant, Naruto sourit il enlace Sakura puis il l'embrasse sensuellement en bougeant aussi son bassin après Naruto se recouche et Sakura regarde Naruto en criant et elle pose ces mains sur le torse de Naruto, Naruto sourit et bouge très vite son bassin et prend en main la poitrine de Sakura en mains et il les masse il les caresse puis il tire sur les tétons de Sakura, Sakura hurle très fort et bouge très vite son bassin et Naruto continue aussi puis après une bonne demi-heure Naruto prévient qu'il va bientôt jouir, Sakura sourit elle continue elle bouge encore plus vite le plus vite possible son bassin et la tous les deux jouissent ensemble en criant fort, après Sakura tombe sur son époux et reprend son souffle, Naruto reprend son souffle et enlace fort son épouse il la regarde puis la Sakura dit :

Sakura : (regarde Naruto et l'embrasse) ouah c'était inoubliable formidable tu étais génial mon amour

Naruto : (sourit et embrasse Sakura) toi aussi ma belle trop génial t'as été merveilleuse

Sakura sourit et elle embrasse le torse de son époux puis après les minutes passent et elle s'endort paisiblement sur le torse de Naruto, Naruto sourit la sert fort et s'endort aussi avec un magnifique sourire, du coté de Sasuke et Hinata ils ont suivi la même activité, après les mois passent et Sakura tombe enceinte de deux enfants plus tard :d'une fille et d'un garçon, des faux jumeaux, et après les années passent et tout se passe à merveille pour la famille Uzumaki les enfants vivent très heureux pendant les première années des enfants qui sont a l'académie c'est Naruto leur professeur et Naruto a l'âge de 23 ans il se fait nommé 6eme Hokage du nom, du coté de Sasuke et Hinata, tous les deux se marient a l'âge de 18 ans et on eux aussi deux enfants un garçon et une fille puis les années passent puis après plus grand les enfants sont dignes de leurs parents aussi forts qu'eux et tous heureux avec leurs parents, Naruto joue très souvent avec ces enfants et avec son épouse.

Voilà que pensez vous de mon tout 1er One Shot

Dites moi tout ce que vous pensez ?


End file.
